sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κάσσανδρος Α \Μακεδονία
Κάσσανδρος Cassander, Cassandrus thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής ---- ---- Όνομα: Κάσσανδρος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] thumb|300px| Η διάσπαση της [[Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία|Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας μετά τον θάνατο του Αντίγονου του Μονόφθαλμου ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Αντιβασιλέας της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας (317 - 306 π.Χ.) - Βασιλέας της Μακεδονίας (306 - 297 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ., 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Κάσσανδρος" συνδέεται με την ονομασία "άνδρας" Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Αντιπατρίδες. - Πατέρας: Αντίπατρος Α' ο Γηραιός - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Γεννήθηκε το 350 π.Χ. και απέθανε το 297 π.Χ. Κατά τη διάρκεια της εκστρατείας του Αλεξάνδρου στην Ασία, παρέμεινε μαζί με τον πατέρα του στη Μακεδονία. Μετάβαση στην Βαβυλώνα Λίγο πριν από τον θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου όμως, ίσως το 324 π.Χ., μετέβη στη Βαβυλώνα για να συναντήσει τον Αλέξανδρο και να υπερασπισθεί τον πατέρα του από τις κατηγορίες των Θρακών, Ιλλυριών και άλλων λαών υποταγμένων στον Αλέξανδρο εναντίον του (Πλούτ. Αλεξ. 74). Εκεί, ο Κάσσανδρος έδειξε αντίθετος στην προσκύνηση του Μακεδόνα βασιλέα από τους αλλοεθνείς υπηκόους και, επειδή ο αδελφός του, Ιόλλας, ήταν οινοχόος του Αλεξάνδρου, διαδόθηκε η φήμη ότι ο Κάσσανδρος δηλητηρίασε τον βασιλέα με δηλητήριο που έστειλε ο πατέρας του από τη Μακεδονία. Ο Αρριανός όμως και άλλοι ιστορικοί, που αναφέρουν τη διάδοση αυτή, αρνούνται κατηγορηματικά μια τέτοια ενέργεια τόσο του Κασσάνδρου όσο και του Αντιπάτρου (Αρρ. Αλεξ. Ανάβ. 7, 27, 1· Διόδ. Σικ. 17, 118, 2). Επιστροφή στην Ελλάδα Μετά τον θάνατο του Αλεξάνδρου το 323 π.Χ., ο Κάσσανδρος έγινε κυρίαρχος της Βοιωτίας. Το 321 π.Χ. διορίστηκε, από τον πατέρα του Αντίπατρο, χιλίαρχος στην υπηρεσία του φίλου του Αντιγόνου είτε για να τον απομακρύνει από την Μακεδονία (επειδή φοβόταν την υπέρμετρη φιλοδοξία του) είτε, κατά μερικούς, για να επιτηρεί τις κινήσεις του Αντιγόνου. Το θέρος 319 π.Χ. ο Αντίπατρος απέθανε. Ο αγώνας για τον θρόνο Λίγο πριν από τον θάνατο του όμως είχε διορίσει ως στρατηγό αυτοκράτορα και επιμελητή των βασιλέων (δηλαδή του Αρριδαίου, γιου του Φιλίππου, και του Αλεξάνδρου, γιου του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου και της Ρωξάνης) τον γέροντα Πολυσπέρχοντα. Η ενέργεια αυτή αποσκοπούσε στην ενότητα του παλαιού βασιλείου. Η επιλογή όμως ήταν ατυχής, γιατί παρέβλεπε αφ' ενός μεν τις περιορισμένες ικανότητες του Πολυσπέρχοντος, αφ' ετέρου δε τις φιλόδοξες αντιδράσεις του Κασσάνδρου. Ο Κάσσανδρος, που κατείχε μόνο το αξίωμα του χιλιάρχου, εξοργισμένος εγκατέλειψε την Μακεδονία και με αρκετούς οπαδούς του διεκπεραιώθηκε στην Μικρά Ασία και προσέφυγε στο στρατόπεδο του Αντιγόνου. Παράλληλα το ίδιο έτος (319 π.Χ.) άρχισε διαπραγματεύσεις με τον Πτολεμαίο (Διόδ. Σικ. 18, 52, 7). Με την χρηματοδότηση του Αντιγόνου άρχισε να οργανώνει δυνάμεις για να επιτεθεί κατά του Πολυσπέρχοντος. Ο Πολυσπέρχων αντιλήφθηκε τον συνασπισμό που οργανωνόταν εναντίον του αλλά το σημαντικότερο ήταν ότι τόσο οι ελεύθερες Ελληνικές πόλεις όσο και οι περισσότερες Μακεδονικές φρουρές στην Μέση Ελλάδα και την Πελοπόννησο έδειχναν ευνοϊκά διακείμενες προς τον Κάσσανδρο. Ο Πολυσπέρχων κατάλαβε ότι έπρεπε να δράσει άμεσα. Μετά από πολλές συσκέψεις με τους επιτελείς του αποφάσισε να εξαγγείλει την αναβίωση Κοινής Συμμαχίας Ελληνικών πόλεων και Μακεδονίας, όμοιας με εκείνης του Φιλίππου και του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, που υποτίθεται ότι καταπάτησε ο Αντίπατρος. Ταυτόχρονα έκανε στροφή υπέρ των δημοκρατικών επιτρέποντας την επάνοδο των εξορίστων στις πόλεις καθώς οι ολιγαρχικοί φαίνονταν να ευνοούν τον Κάσσανδρο. Ο Κάσσανδρος έστρεψε τότε την προσοχή του στην Αθήνα και, μετά από νίκη του σε ναυμαχία στο Βυζάντιο (318 π.Χ.) κατά του γιου του Πολυσπέρχοντος, Αλεξάνδρου, έγινε το 317 π.Χ. κύριος της Αθήνας, όπου εγκατέστησε ως ανώτατο άρχοντα της πόλης τον Δημήτριο Φαληρέα (Διόδ. Σικ. 18, 74, 3). Η επέμβαση της Ολυμπιάδας Για να ενισχύσει τη θέση του στη Μακεδονία, ο Πολυσπέρχων μετεκάλεσε το 316 π.Χ. από την Ήπειρο την μητέρα του Αλεξάνδρου, Ολυμπιάδα, με το πρόσχημα να αναλάβει την ανατροφή του εγγονού της Αλεξάνδρου, στην πραγματικότητα όμως ως αντίβαρο στην αυξανόμενη επιθυμία της Ανταίας-Ευρυδίκης Δ' να μονοπωλήσει την εξουσία. Τότε όμως, ο νόμιμος βασιλέας Φίλιππος Γ' Αρριδαίος και η σύζυγος του Ευρυδίκη, αντιδρώντας στην επιστροφή της Ολυμπιάδος, αναγνώρισαν τον Κάσσανδρο ως επιμελητή της βασιλείας. Η αντίδραση της Ολυμπιάδος ήταν βίαιη: με διαταγή της θανατώθηκαν ο Φίλιππος Γ' Αρριδαίος, η Ευρυδίκη Δ' και πολλοί φίλοι και συγγενείς του Κασσάνδρου (Οκτώβριος 318 π.Χ.)(Διόδ. Σικ. 17, 11, 8 και 18, 57, 2). Ο Κάσσανδρος πληροφορήθηκε τα γεγονότα ενώ πολιορκούσε την Τεγέα. Αμέσως, συνθηκολόγησε με τους Τεγεάτες και έλυσε την πολιορκία της. Κατάληψη της Μακεδονίας Αμέσως εισέβαλε στη Θεσσαλία με σκοπό να βαδίσει κατά της Ολυμπιάδας, η οποία για να τον εμποδίσει οχυρώθηκε στην Πύδνα. Ο Κάσσανδρος την πολιόρκησε, την κατέλαβε και συνέλαβε την Ολυμπιάδα, η οποία ζήτησε να κριθεί από τη γενική συνέλευση του Μακεδονικού στρατού. Ο Κάσσανδρος όμως, φοβούμενος την απόφαση μιας τέτοιας συνέλευσης διέταξε την εκτέλεση της (Διόδ. Σικ. 19, 51,1-61,1). Ο Πολυσπέρχων κατέφυγε στην Αιτωλία και ο Κάσσανδρος έμεινε μόνος κύριος της Μακεδονίας. Η πρώτη ενέργειά του ήταν να απομακρύνει από την πρωτεύουσα τη βαιλομήτορα Ρωξάνη και τον βασιλέα υιό της Αλέξανδρο αποστέλλοντάς τους σε φρουρούμενο πύργο στην Αμφίπολη της Θράκης. Προφανώς η επίσημη εξήγηση για την ενέργεια αυτή θα ήταν η προστασία τους μέχρι την ενηλικίωση του ανήλικου βασιλέα. Οι βλέψεις, όμως, του Κάσσανδρου, αλλά και των άλλων επάρχων, για τον αυτοκρατορικό θρόνο, ήταν δεδομένες και πρόδηλες. Για να εξασφαλίσει τη θέση του και να συνδεθεί με τον βασιλικό οίκο των Μακεδόνων, συζεύχθηκε το 316 π.Χ. τη Θεσσαλονίκη, νόθα αδελφή του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου. Για να βελτιώσει μάλιστα το γόητρό του, ίδρυσε δύο νέες πόλεις, την Κασσάνδρεια (πρώην Ποτίδαια) και τη Θεσσαλονίκη, και ανοικοδόμησε τη Θήβα (που είχε καταστραφεί από τον Μέγα Αλέξανδρο το 335 π.Χ.) Ο Πολυσπέρχων, όμως, συνέχισε την αντίσταση κατά του Κασσάνδρου, παρά το ότι οι δυνάμεις του είχαν μειωθεί. Διαίρεση της Αυτοκρατορίας Το 316 π.Χ. η μεγάλη Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία του Αλεξάνδρου είχε διαιρεθεί σε τέσσερα ισχυρά κράτη: *ο Κάσσανδρος εξουσίαζε τη Μακεδονία και τη νότια Ελλάδα, *ο Λυσίμαχος τη Θράκη μέχρι τον Δούναβη, *ο Αντίγονος όλη την Ασία και *ο Πτολεμαίος την Αίγυπτο. 3ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος Ο Αντίγονος, όμως, ο επονομαζόμενος «Μονόφθαλμος», απέβλεπε σε μονοκρατορία. Το 315 π.Χ., αφού συνήψε συμμαχία με τον γιο του Πολυσπέρχοντος Αλέξανδρο, κινήθηκε κατά του Κασσάνδρου, τον οποίο κήρυξε εχθρό της Μακεδονικής βασιλείας, κατηγορώντας τον για τον περιορισμό της Ρωξάνης και του υιου της στην Αμφίπολη και για την ανοικοδόμηση της Θήβας. Παράλληλα, αναγνώρισε τον Πολυσπέρχοντα ως στρατηγό της Πελοποννήσου και, για να προσελκύσει με το μέρος του τις Ελληνικές πόλεις, διακήρυξε την ελευθερία τους. Οι πολεμικές επιχειρήσεις στον Ελλαδικό χώρο κατέληξαν σε νίκη του Κασσάνδρου και των συμμάχων του Σελεύκου, Λυσιμάχου, Πτολεμαίου και Ασάνδρου, με αποτέλεσμα να κυριαρχήσει ο Κάσσανδρος στην Ήπειρο και την Ιλλυρία μέχρι την Επίδαμνο. Στην Ασία όμως υπερτέρησε ο Αντίγονος. Οι εχθροπραξίες τερματίστηκαν το 311 π.Χ. Οι αντίπαλοι συνήψαν ειρήνη με τον όρο ότι θα σέβονταν την ελευθερία των πόλεων. Συμφώνησαν επίσης ότι ο Αντίγονος θα ήταν ηγεμόνας της Ασίας, ο Σέλευκος της Βαβυλώνας, ο Πτολεμαίος της Αιγύπτου και ο Κάσσανδρος της Ευρώπης, αλλά μέχρι την ενηλικίωση του δωδεκαετούς Αλεξάνδρου Δ', τον οποίο ο Κάσσανδρος είχε περιορίσει (ή τον φρουρούσε για την προστασία του) στην Αμφίπολη. Θεωρήθηκε ότι ο Κάσσανδρος διέταξε τη θανάτωση της Ρωξάνης και του Αλεξάνδρου και στην εξαφάνιση των πτωμάτων, εντολή που εκτέλεσε ο Γλαυκίας (310/309 π.Χ.) (Στην πραγματικότητα όλοι οι Διάδοχοι είναι ύποπτοι για την εντολή δολοφονίας τους). Επίσης, στον Κάσσανδρο αποδόθηκε η δολοφονία (309 π.Χ.) του Ηρακλέα, νόθου υιού του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου και της Βαρσίνης, τον οποίο του είχε παραδώσει ο Πολυσπέρχων, με τον οποίο είχε τελικά έλθει σε συμφωνία. Έτσι εξοντώθηκε ο δυναστικός οίκος του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου. 4ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος Το 308 π.Χ. ο Κάσσανδρος συμμάχησε με τον Πτολεμαίο και στερέωσε την κυριαρχία του στην Ελλάδα. Εναντίον τους, όμως, κινήθηκαν ο Αντίγονος και ο υιος του Δημήτριος ο Πολιορκητής, ο οποίος το 307 π.Χ. κατέλαβε τον Πειραιά, νίκησε τις φρουρές του Κασσάνδρου, έδιωξε τον Δημήτριο Φαληρέα και αποκατέστησε το δημοκρατικό πολίτευμα. Οι εχθροπραξίες μεταξύ των δύο παρατάξεων διήρκεσαν μια τετραετία, μέχρι το 304 π.Χ. οπότε ο Δημήτριος έγινε κύριος της Πελοποννήσου και της κεντρικής Ελλάδας μέχρι τις Θερμοπύλες. Νέα συμμαχία των Κασσάνδρου, Πτολεμαίου, Λυσιμάχου και Σελεύκου σχηματίστηκε κατά του Αντιγόνου και του Δημητρίου (στον τελευταίο είχε καταφύγει και ο δεκαπενταετής βασιλέας της Ηπείρου Πύρρος, τον οποίο είχε εκδιώξει ο Κάσσανδρος, το 302 π.Χ.). Το οριστικό τέλος στις διαμάχες των Διαδόχων δόθηκε με τη μάχη στην Ιψό της Φρυγίας το 301 π.Χ. Ο Αντίγονος σκοτώθηκε και οι δυνάμεις του διαλύθηκαν. Τελευταία Περίοδος Το 299 π.Χ. επήλθε η τελειωτική συνδιαλλαγή μεταξύ Κασσάνδρου και Δημητρίου του Πολιορκητού με τη μεσολάβηση της συζύγου του τελευταίου και αδελφής του πρώτου, Φίλας. Ο Κάσσανδρος αναγνωρίστηκε κυρίαρχος της Μακεδονίας και των περιοχών νότια του Ολύμπου. Τελευταία στρατιωτική επιχείρηση του Κασσάνδρου ήταν η απόπειρα του να κυριεύσει την Κέρκυρα το 298 π.Χ., η απόπειρα αυτή όμως απέτυχε λόγω της επέμβασης του τυράννου των Συρακουσών Αγαθοκλή (Διόδ. Σικ. 21, 2, 1-2). Θάνατος Ο Κάσσανδρος απέθανε το 297 π.Χ. από μια βασανιστική ασθένεια, την οποία ο Παυσανίας ονόμασε «ύδερον» (9, 7, 2). Ενώ ακόμη ζούσε, οι σάρκες του κατατρώγονταν από σκώληκες. Ο θάνατος αυτός θεωρήθηκε θεϊκή τιμωρία εξαιτίας της δολοφονίας της Ρωξάνης, του Αλεξάνδρου Δ' και του Ηρακλέα. Χαρακτηρισμός Φιλόδοξος και αδίστακτος, ο Κάσσανδρος δεν δίσταζε πολλές φορές να φθάνει στον φόνο. Ήταν όμως καλλιεργημένος θαυμαστής του Ομήρου («φιλόμηρος») και μπορούσε να απαγγείλλει από μνήμης πολλά αποσπάσματα των ομηρικών επών. Διατηρούσε φιλικές σχέσεις με τον Μεσσήνιο Ευήμερο, τον Θεόφραστο, τον Δημήτριο Φαληρέα και άλλους περιπατητικούς φιλοσόφους. Μεταθανάτια Εξέλιξη Από τους τρεις γιους του: *ο πρωτότοκος Φίλιππος Δ', που έλαβε τη βασιλεία, απέθανε από ασθένεια. *Ο δευτερότοκος Αντίπατρος Β', που τον διαδέχθηκε, σκότωσε τη μητέρα τους Θεσσαλονίκη, με την κατηγορία ότι είχε σε μεγαλύτερη εύνοια τον μικρότερο αδελφό του Αλέξανδρο. *Ο Αλέξανδρος Ε', με τη βοήθεια του Δημητρίου Πολιορκητή, καθαίρεσε και τιμώρησε με εξορία τον Αντίπατρο Β' ως μητροκτόνο (293 π.Χ.). Δολοφονήθηκε, όμως, ύπουλα από τον Δημήτριο και τους ανθρώπους του, ο οποίος αναγνωρίστηκε πλέον βασιλέας της Μακεδονίας, ως σύζυγος της Φίλας, κόρης του Αντιπάτρου. Σύνοψη 319 Δημάδης αποστέλλεται ως διαπραγματευτής στην Μακεδονία και εκτελείται μαζί με τον υιό του Δημέα από τον Κάσσανδρο. 319 (θέρος) Νικάνωρ αποστέλλεται στην Αθήνα από τον Κάσσανδρο και κερδίζει τον έλεγχο του οχυρού της Μουνυχίας (αμέσως μετά τον θάνατο του Αντιπάτρου) 319 (φθιν) Ο Κάσσανδρος μεταβαίνει στην Μ. Ασία για να ζητήσει την βοήθεια του Αντιγόνου σε ένα πόλεμο που ετοιμάζεται να αρχίσει κατά του Πολυπέρχοντος. 318 (Ιούνιος?) Ο Κάσσανδρος, και ως εκπρόσωπος του Αντίγονου, καταπλέει στον Πειραιά (με μία δύναμη που του προμήθευσε ο Αντίγονος). Αμέσως, μετά εμφανίζεται στην Αττική ο Πολυπέρχων με μεγάλο στρατό από την Μακεδονία. 318 (Σεπτέμβριος). Ναυμαχία Βοσπόρου. Συντριβή του στόλου του Πολυπέρχοντος. 318 (Οκτώβριος/Νοέμβριος) Η Ευρυδίκη ορίζει τον Κάσσανδρο ως αντιβασιλέα καθαιρώντας τον Πολυπέρχοντα. 318 (Νοέμβριος?) Ο Κάσσανδρος θανατώνει τον Νικάνορα 318 (Νοέμβριος?) Ο Κάσσανδρος εισβάλλει στην Μακεδονία και αναλαμβάνει την αντιβασιλεία Ο Πολυπέρχων με το υπόλειμμα του στρατού του καταφεύγει στην Ήπειρο. 317 (έαρ) Ο Κάσσανδρος (ως αντιβασιλέας πλέον) εκκινεί από την Μακεδονία και εισβάλλει στην Νότια Ελλάδα (επανάκτιση Θήβας). 317 (έαρ) Ο Κάσσανδρος κλείνει συνθήκη με την Αθήνα και εγκαθιστά τον Δημήτριο τον Φαληρέα στην εξουσία 317 Ο Κάσσανδρος επιτίθεται στην Σαλαμίνα αλλά αποκρούεται από τον Πολυπέρχοντα 317 (θέρος) Ο Κάσσανδρος δρα στην Αρκαδία προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τις πόλεις της (πλην Μεγαλόπολης που είναι ήδη συμμαχός του) 317 (Σεπτέμβριος) Ο Κάσσανδρος ενώ πολιορκεί την Τεγέα και ετοιμάζεται για κατάληψη Σπάρτης (όπου οι Σπαρτιάτες κτίζουν για πρώτη φορά τείχος), πληροφορείται την επιστροφή της Ολυμπιάδος στην Μακεδονία. Εγκαταλείπει την Αρκαδία και την Πελοπόννησο και αποφεύγοντας τις Θερμοπύλες που ελέγχουν οι Αιτωλοί, επιβιβάζεται στην Λοκρίδα σε στόλο και αποβιβάζεται κατευθείαν στην Θεσσαλία (Οκτώβριος). Η Πελοπόννησος εγκαταλείπεται στο έλεος του στρατού του Αλεξάνδρου, υιού του Πολυσπέρχοντος 317 (Οκτώβριος, αρχές) Η Ολυμπιάδα συντρίβει την Ευρυδίκη και τον Φίλιππο, υποστηρικτές του Κασσάνδρου, στα Εύια και τους θανατώνει. 317 (Οκτώβριος, τέλη) Ο Κάσσανδρος πολιορκεί την Ολυμπιάδα στην Πύδνα. 316 Ο Κάλλας, στρατηγός του Κάσσανδρου συντρίβει τον στρατό του Πολυπέρχοντος 316 (Μάιος) Η Ολυμπιάς παραδίδεται στον Κάσσανδρο 316 Ο Κάσσανδρος εκτελεί την Ολυμπιάδα 316 Ο Κάσσανδρος συζεύγνυται την Θεσσαλονίκη 316 Ο Κάσσανδρος περιορίζει την Ρωξάνη και τον Αλέξανδρο Δ' στην Αμφίπολη 316 Ο Κάσσανδρος επιμελείται την ταφή της Ευρυδίκης και του Φιλίππου Γ' 316 Ο Κάσσανδρος θεμελιώνει την Κασσάνδρεια στην θέση της Ποτίδαιας 316 Ο Κάσσανδρος επανιδρύει την Θήβα 316 Ο Κάσσανδρος εισβάλλει στην Πελοπόννησο και καταλαμβάνει το Άργος και το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Μεσσηνίας. 315 Ο Κάσσανδρος ιδρύει την Θεσσαλονίκη 315 Ο Αντίγονος απορρίπτει ένα τηλεσίγραφο από Πτολεμαίο, Σέλευκο, Κάσσανδρο 315 (Μάιος?) Ο Αντίγονος αποστέλλει τον Αριστόδημο στην Πελοπόννησο προς βοήθεια του Πολυπέρχοντος. 315 Ο Κάσσανδρος εισβάλλει στην Πελοπόννησο 315 Ο Αντίγονος κηρύσσει τον Κάσσανδρο "δημόσιο εχθρό", υπόσχεται ελευθερία στις Ελληνικές πόλεις και αρχίζει την πολιορκία της Τύρου 315/4 (χειμ) Ο Κάσσανδρος πείθει τον Αλέξανδρο, υιό του Πολυπέρχοντος να γίνει σύμμαχός του 314 Ο Κάσσανδρος πείθει τους Ακαρνάνες να εγκαταλείψουν τις κώμες και να συνοικίσουν οχυρωμένες πόλεις (μεγαλύτερη η Στράτος) 314 Ο Αλέξανδρος του Πολυπέρχοντος δολοφονείται αλλά η σύζυγός του Κρατησίπολις διατηρεί την Σικυώνα. 314 Ο Κάσσανδρος εισβάλλει στην Ιλλυρία και καταλαμβάνει Επίδαμνο 314 Ο Διοσκουρίδης εκβάλλει Αριστοτέλη, ναύαρχο Κασσάνδρου από την Λήμνο 314 Ο Πτολεμαίος, ανιψιός Αντιγόνου, διαφεύγει από ενέδρα και αιχμαλωτίζει Ευπόλεμο, στρατηγό Κασσάνδρου 313 Φίλιππος, αδελφός Κασσάνδρου αποστέλλεται από αυτόν in 313 BC, with an army to invade Aetolia. But on his arrival in Acarnania the news that Aeacides, king of Epirus, had recovered possession of his throne, induced him to turn his arms against that monarch, whom he defeated in a pitched battle. Aeacides with the remnant of his forces having afterwards joined the Aetolians, a second action ensued, in which Philip was again victorious, and Aeacides himself fell in the battle. The Aetolians hereupon abandoned the open country, and took refuge in their mountain fastnesses. 313 Ο Κάσσανδρος πολιορκεί τον Ωρεό στην Εύβοια 313 Ο Πτολεμαίος, ανιψιός Αντιγόνου, καταφθάνει με στόλο στην Βοιωτία και αναγκάζει τον Κάσσανδρο να εγκαταλείψει την πολιορκία του Ωρεού. 313 Οι Κερκυραίοι εξαναγκάζουν τις Μακεδονικές φρουρές σε Επίδαμνο και Απολλωνία (που είχε εγκαταστήσει ο Κάσσανδρος) να τις εκκενώσουν. 312 Ο Λυκίσκος, στρατηγός του Κασσάνδρου νικά τον Αλκέτα 312 Ο Κάσσανδρος ηττάται ενώ επιτίθεται στην Απολλωνία 311 Αντίγονος κλείνει συνθήκη ειρήνης με τους Κάσσανδρο, Λυσίμαχο, Πτολεμαίο 310 Ο Κάσσανδρος βοηθά Αυδολέοντα, βασιλέα Παιονίας, μετά από μία εισβολή των Αυταριατών 310 Η Ρωξάνη και ο Αλέξανδρος Δ' δολοφονούνται στην Αμφίπολη. Ο φόνος αποδίδεται στον Κάσσανδρο. 309 Ειρήνη μεταξύ Κάσσανδρου και Πολυπέρχοντος. Δολοφονία Ηρακλέα που αποδόθηκε επίσης στον Κάσσανδρο. 308 Ο Πτολεμαίος καταπλέει στην Ελλάδα και καταλαμβάνει Κόρινθο, αλλά την εγκαταλείπει καθώς έρχεται σε συμφωνία με τον Κάσσανδρο 307 (Αύγουστος) Ο Δημήτριος καταστρέφει την Μουνυχία 307 Αρχή τετραετούς πολέμου Αθήνας-Κάσσανδρου. Δημοχάρης ενισχύει τις οχυρώσεις της Αθήνας 307 Οι Αθηναίοι αποδίδουν τιμές σε Δημήτριο και Αντίγονο. 307 Οι Αθηναίοι καταδικάζουν ερήμην σε θάνατο τον Δημήτριο Φαληρέα. 305 Οι Αθηναίοι ενισχύουν τα τείχη της πόλης τους 305 Κάσσανδρος και Λυσίμαχος ανακηρύσσονται βασιλείς αποσχιζόμενοι από την Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία. 304 Ο Ολυμπιόδωρος με την βοήθεια Αιτωλών νικά τον Κάσσανδρο στην Ελάτεια της Φωκίδας 304 Προμήθειες από Πτολεμαίο Κάσσανδρο και Λυσίμαχο φθάνουν στην Ρόδο. 304 Ο Δημήτριος με την μεσολάβηση των Αιτωλών λύνει την πολιορκία της Ρόδου 304 Ο Δημήτριος καταπλέει στην Μέση Ελλάδα και καταλαμβάνει την Χαλκίδα της Εύβοιας. 304 Ο Ολυμπιόδωρος ανακαταλαμβάνει τον Πειραιά εκδιώκοντας την Μακεδονική φρουρά. 304 Ο Δημήτριος εξαναγκάζει τον στρατό του Κασσάνδρου να εκκενώσει την Αττική και τον καταδίωξε ακολουθώντας τον μέχρι την Τραχίνεια Ηράκλεια 303 Νικόδημος της Μεσσήνης αφίσταται από τον Κάσσανδρο και προσχωρεί στον Δημήτριο. 302 Διακοπή διαπραγματεύσεων Κασσάνδρου-Δημητρίου. 302 Ο Κάσσανδρος πρωτοστατεί στον Συνασπισμό των Λυσιμάχου, Πτολεμαίου Σέλευκου κατά του Αντιγόνου 302 (θέρος) Δημήτριος αποβιβάζεται στην Θεσσαλία, παρακάμπτοντας τις Θερμοπύλες) και προσπαθεί να εγκλωβίσει τον Κάσσανδρο 302 Δημήτριος επιστρέφει στην Μικρά Ασία (ανάκληση από τον Αντίγονο) και συνάπτει ανακωχή με τον Κάσσανδρο. 301 (φθιν) Μάχη της Ιψού. Συντριβή Αντιγόνου-Δημητρίου 299 Αθηναϊκή πρεσβεία υπό τον Ποσείδιππο στον Κάσσανδρο. 298 Συνθήκη Κασσάνδρου και Αθήνας 297 Κάσσανδρος επιτίθεται σε οχυρωμένο στρατόπεδο Γαλατών στο όρος Αίμος. 297 Ήττα Κασσάνδρου στην Κέρκυρα από τον στόλο των Συρακουσίων του Αγαθοκλέους. 297 (έαρ) Θάνατος Κασσάνδρου 297 (φθιν.) Θάνατος Φιλίππου υιού Κασσάνδρου 297/7a recording a grant of land given by Cassander to Perdiccas. 286/15 Lysimachus kills Antipater, son of Cassander. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αργεάδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία *U. Wilcken, Αρχαία Ελληνική Ιστορία (XII. Η Ελληνιστική Εποχή), 1976, 343 - 351 * Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους, τόμ. Δ', Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1973, 238-292. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *aegean.gr *attalus.org Category:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Στρατιωτικοί 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας